


Tomb Raider : Gem of the Leader

by jackass2016



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Love, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackass2016/pseuds/jackass2016
Summary: An ancient artifact changes Lara's life in a way she never tought it could .





	

Downtown London flashed past the windows of the limousine . It was nice to be back here again Lara taught . She had spent the last couple of months in the hot and sultry weather of Nigerea . God how much she hated that country . Not because she was racist or didn't like the beautiful place but the thug gangs and the weather were awful . They had made Lara's job a lot harder that it needed to be .

 

Now on how she ended up in Nigerea . The story of her journey started 4 months ago when she got a strange and mysterious letter . It indicated a path towards an ancint artifact with more that 7000 years of oldness . Well at first Lara taught that it was just a joke from one of those old bastards in the archeology museum but after lots of research she finally found it . The Gem of The Leader was the artifacts name . Well if it was anybody else they would have left the case for more information and research but Lara being Lara she just hopped on the next plane and headed for the gem .

 

After countless hours of searching and arguing with the natives she finally got some information of the tomb where the artifact was . Well they didn't accept to give her the info instantly so she had to threaten some of them into giving up on what they knew and before she made her way for it they started to babble about the old stories and the faith of the people that had stepped in that cave . But Lara didn't listen to them not that she haven't heard them a hundred times . The tomb was a big challenge though . She had to fight her way past lots of traps and gangs who were after the artifact themselves as well but she managed to walk out with it .

 

After the word spread about it she was contacted by the Natural Museum of London . After lots of negotiations they finally convinced her to bring the Gem to them so they could put it at public's view . Lara would have liked to send it to them by one of her servants or to bring it very quietly to them herself but they insisted that they wanted her to bring it in person and they wanted to throw a "little congratulation party" for her .

 

Now she was in the limo heading for the museum with the Gem in her purse . It was actually smaller than she had taught . It's size dissapointed her when she first saw it but it was undoubtly stunning . It was green and was so polished that didn't look like to be 7000 years old at all . Lara herself looked stunning as well .Her thick chestnut brown hair was arranged immaculately on top of head tonight, in an artistic upswept style. This left Lara's honey-hued shoulders and graceful, swan-like neck completely bare, with just a few loose tresses falling down around her face to frame her beautiful, high cheek-boned features . Lara opened her purse and grabbed her red lipstick from it . She popped the cap off the lipstick and twisted it up and applied a thick crimson coat to her pouting lips . It shimmered with a low-key brilliance, rendered opaque by its own sparkling facets, inset in a solid gold necklace. It dangled just above the English woman’s sun-bronzed cleavage .

 

As the limo took it's last turn over the corner the tires came to an stop then after a few seconds the door of the limo was opened and Lara was greethed by the flash of the paparazzis cameras . She stepped out of the car trying her hardest not to trip on her long dress . When she got completly out the limo she was greethed by a middle aged man in a black tux .

 

" Miss Croft . It's nice to see you again ." The guy took Lara's unoffered hand and kissed it .

" Mr.Roberts it's good to see you too ." The young adventurer cleaned the drool on her hand with the side of her dress .

"I have to say that you look lovely tonight Miss Croft." Roberts looked at her . The dress that she was wearing made her large breasts pop out even more than usuall and it made her ass to look faboulus . He kept on ogling Lara's curvy body until he heard her clear her throat .

" Oh shall we go inside ?" He gestured his hand towards the museum's entrance .

" That would be great ." Lara faked a smile .

 

They started walking towards the entrance . While on the way Lara took severall glances at the crowd . Most of them were reporters and photographers but between them were some big and muscly guards with black suits as well . Lara could make out one of them's gun when he tried to adjust his coat . It was a 25 caliber pistol but she knew that were some of them who had bigger guns . This made her a little uncomfortable , knowing that she didn't have her double pistols with herself .

 

When they entered the museum the crowd were already facing them and started to clap and cheer for her , even Roberts clapped for her . Lara blushed a little but soon got herself together and only nodded at them . When the clapping finally ended a servant and four guards approached with a red pillow that looked like a royal pillow that they have under a crown or something .

 

" If you mind ." Roberts nodded to the pillow . Lara opened her purse and reached for the gem . When she got it out everybody gasped around her .

" It is truly magnificent . Thank you Miss Croft ." Roberts said as he took the gem from Lara's hand and placed it at the middle of the expensive pillow . The servant and the guards nodded at them then turned and dissapeared in the crowd . The next half an hour passed as Lara talked with lots of people and was interduced to some of which she didn't know . She was talking with an other archeologist when they got interupted by a loud sound of microphone .

 

" Ladies and gentelmen I hope that you are having a good time ." It was Roberts who was standing on the stage with a big grin on his face. Near him there was a big platform that was covered by some kind of cloth ." As you all know we are here to celebrate this great day in the history of archeology ." Lara rolled her eyes . Those atupid speaches again she taught .

 

The Tomb Raider looked around in the crowd of people . They all were too focused on the stage that none of them noticed Lara . Her eyes came close to the stage when she noticed something strange . A young man was standing right infront of the place were the gem was being held and he kept looking at his watch like he was waiting for something to happen . His head then turned to her side and their eyes got locked to eachother .

 

He then smiled at her and said something silently . Lara was confused for a second. What did he mean by 'Enjoy the show ' but her question got answered very soon when he got his phone out and pressed some buttons . Lara looked at the stage where Roberts was finishing his speech ." Ladies and gentelmen here is the Gem of the Leader ." He motioned with his hand to the big platform near him but instead of something to appear suddenly the lights went off . People started mumbling but when a few seconds later the lights came back they all gasped . The glass on the platform was empty . Lara looked at were the guy was standing earlier but he wasn't there . He was gone and so was the gem .


End file.
